1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding eyeglasses and more particularly to an eyeglass holder attachable to a person's arm, leg, appendage or other item.
2. Background
People who use eyeglasses consistently lose or misplacing them, especially people who do not wear their eyeglasses full-time and who need to take them off several times a day. Most commonly, these people drop their eyeglasses, lose them or leave them behind in a car or someplace else. What follows is a frustrating search for the eyeglasses.
Various mechanical eyeglass holders are known and can be used to attach eyeglasses to a Person's clothing and/or the visors of vehicles. However, mechanical eyeglass holders use metal clips to hold the eyeglasses in place. These metal clips, although sometimes padded, can damage and scratch expensive frames and/or lenses. Moreover, the eyeglass frames and/or lenses can be cracked and/or crushed by the clips, by a seat belt and/or when a person merely sits. Furthermore, when the person is running or engaged in any physical activity, mechanical eyeglass holders tend to detach from clothing thus allowing the glasses to fall to the ground and potentially causing damage to the frames and/or lenses.
Ropes or chains that hang around a person's neck are also known and can be used to hold the eyeglasses when not in use. These ropes and chains typically have loops that fit around the legs of eyeglasses leaving the eyeglasses resting on a person's chest when not in use. However, ropes and chains that hang around a person's neck are not very comfortable as they can cause strain on the vertebrae in the neck. Moreover, they are typically not aesthetically pleasing. The free-floating glasses can easily become tangled in jewelry, such as necklaces, that a person might be wearing. The free-floating glasses and/or chain/rope are also unsafe for the wearer, as they could get tangled in a stationary object entangle a person by the neck. The danger of eyeglasses getting crushed by seat belts also persists. Additionally, the lenses and/or frames of the glasses could easily be damaged by rubbing against or violently impacting a surface when a person leans forward with the free-floating glasses dangling from a rope/chain around his/her neck. Moreover, the loops on the ropes and chains that hold the legs of the eyeglasses, loosen over time and the eyeglasses can be damaged by falling to the ground. Furthermore, the ropes and chains are extremely old fashioned.
What is needed is a method and device for safely, securely and comfortably holding eyeglasses close to and on the person, when not in use.